


Bad Trip

by WhisperingWillows



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Drug Abuse, Drug Use, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, hancock takes drugs from strangers (bodies), light angst/fluff, wrote this while watching monster factory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 15:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20010232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingWillows/pseuds/WhisperingWillows
Summary: Hancock takes tainted Jet, but luckily, he's got someone to help him through a hard night.





	Bad Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is pretty simple (can you tell I've never done drugs). I hope you enjoy!

Nora wasn’t one for chems.

That was okay, though, she never judged Hancock for his own use of them. Things definitely wouldn’t have gotten as far as they had relationship-wise if she had. It was never a thing, either...It wasn’t like he’d beg to stop for a fix in the middle of whatever new task they were up to, and her declinations from his colleagues were polite and understanding.

They worked hard clearing out a raider outpost that evening, a cozy little nook, former bookstore that was now decorated in corpses that resembled swiss cheese more than people. What was their reward? The worst rainstorm Nora had seen since her arrival to the Commonwealth. They definitely weren’t gonna walk miles in the downpour just to collect that bounty, so it looked like they were spending the night with ‘ol Sicko and her gang.

“How are they already starting to smell?” Hancock groaned as he tossed the last of the bodies into the cellar. He wasn’t sleeping with them around.

“I don’t think it’s because they’re dead, I think raiders just hate anything even resembling soap.” She slammed the door with vigor, nose scrunched in disgust. “I’ll leave it to you, open a window and let the rain in, or wait for the stench to fade on its’ own?”

“Just think of it as white noise, helpin’ lull ya’ into a perfect slumber.” The sill was crooked and rotted, so he just broke the glass with the butt of his rifle. There. “I got something special off the lady in leather, though.” Hancock flicked his wrist to reveal the little, plastic container of jet. Nora laughed.

“Jet isn’t special, but go on ahead. That mattress in the corner doesn’t have any major bloodstains, so you know where to find me.”

“Hate to see ya’ go, but I love to watch ya’ leave,” he teased. Nora was right, Jet wasn’t special, but when raiders make any kind of chems, they tend to pack a heavier punch. Just in case, he rubbed the spout on his coat sleeve to rid of potential raider spit. He waited, though, hesitating to actually watch her saunter over and lay down. “I’ll be over in a moment, kay?”

The nights before they turned their companionship into a traveling freakshow were sleepless on her part. He had to drag her out of the path of a few raging synths the time she straight up passed out from exhaustion, but the first time Hancock held her wiry frame in his arms, she slept like a baby. He wondered whether it was just his comfort in the wasteland that knocked her out, or if old habits just died hard.

Huff.

That one breath contained heaven. He let his body relax as a pleasant tingling overrode his limbs and the raindrops streaming through broken glass seemed to slow...enough that he could probably count each one if he weren’t already high. This particular batch worked pretty fast, didn’t it? You could count on raiders to do two things, shoot on sight and make great drugs.

Hancock lolled his head back and moaned, missing the no-doubt lewd Nora muttered in the background. He felt good, to say the least, but—oh. Oh wait.

No, things were starting to get foggy. He couldn’t feel his fingers, or his feet...He moved them just to be sure they were still there in the haze. The pleasant blur at the edge of his eyes now encompassed his vision entirely, and that did it. Hancock panicked, chest heaving with anxiety as he frantically glanced around in futile attempts to escape his sudden case of blindness.

“Fuck,” he muttered under his breath, but the volume was nothing compared to the cry that escaped him when the headache hit. It was like his brain exploded.

Touch.

A brush of fingers against his shoulder electrified his skin in the worst way, but he could make out Nora’s shape and voice through the upset. It took a moment to figure out what she was trying to say…

“I love the Commonwealth; you learn something new everyday...Practical lessons, like, not taking drugs from evil bandits.” He wasn’t in the condition to fire back, or even respond, but yeah, no more Jet from a raider vet that called him and his partner ‘meat cycles’. “I’m gonna leave you like this...Can you hear me?”

Nora sat down and pulled him into her embrace. He wouldn’t get used to the alien feeling her touch left on her skin, but she was there. That’s what mattered. She was there and Hancock knew she wouldn’t leave his side. 

“Clammy,” she muttered… “Bad trip, but there wasn’t enough of a dose to kill you…” He figured she was trying to comfort him more than anything, Nora didn’t know shit about Jet and dosages, but again, she was right. He’d had worse trips, but this one had to be in the top three. “Okay, okay...what do you need from me?”

The sound of the rain was getting to him, getting in his head, etching into his mind like static knives. How do you talk again? Hancock felt like he’d throw up if he even tried opening his mouth, but sound drifted out as slow as the passing world. Jet was still Jet. “Cov...er...Cover the win...the window…”

And even if contact was hard, it was worse when she left, fishing garments she planned to sell from her bag and pinned them up over the broken spot. It helped, not enough to completely put him to ease, but enough to calm his breath just a little. She returned with a carton of dirty water, the irradiated kind. Oh, to be a ghoul hydrated by that beautiful, DNA-destroying...what would you call radiation? Whatever it was, his mouth was dry, and cool water on his tongue was just another solace that made the nausea and oversensitivity easier, but Nora took the container away before he could chug it all down. “I don’t want you to get sick.”

Feeling in his fingers was returning. In Nora’s arms again, he gripped her sleeves like he would never let go. So long as this night dragged on, that would hold true. 

“We’ll get through this, okay? Don’t care if it takes all night.”

He apparently fell asleep at some point. He had to. Daylight streamed through the windows all of a sudden, and he was on his side, Nora gripping him like any other night. She was out like a light. How long had this poor woman had to babysit him through a bad trip?

Hancock gripped her shoulder, and she stirred. “Oh, the rain stopped,” she yawned, stretching out the kinks in her legs. “...How do you feel?”

“Ah, y’know...Stomach feels how a radroach looks, and my head feels worse...but I can think clearly. Any more water?”

“You had the last of our supply last night. I think you probably blacked out.”

“Sounds about right…” He smacked his dry lips. His throat felt like a desert. “I’m good to go, just might be a bit slower, eh? Restock and pick up that bounty.”

She laughed, picking up her bag. “I...honestly forgot about the bounty, but yeah, I’m definitely ready to be done with this bookstore. Not like there’s anything good to read anyway.”

Alright, time to try standing. Hancock braced himself against the wall just in case, and slowly got back up to his feet, brain pounding a hammer on the inside of his skull in protest, but he didn’t outright faint. That was a good sign, right? “...Thanks, for helping me through that. I really wasn’t my best self, huh?”

Nora’s hand hovered over the doorknob. “If our places were switched, you would’ve done the same for me. We always look after each other.” She smiled.

“I’d go back in time and stop a war for you, sister, but you’d never get in my kinda situation.” He was going to be put off on his next fix for a bit, though.

She opened the door,, and the flood of light nearly blinded Hancock. By god, it wasn’t helping the migraine...Should they wait a bit longer? No, he’d live. That’s what mattered. “I was thinking of picking up adictol when we got back to Goodneighbor. It’s a quicker fix than sticking through.”

“You always have the best ideas,” he told her dotingly, and she kissed his cheek. 

Nora wasn’t one for chems, and thank god.

The only thing worse than a trip like that would’ve been being forced to watch her go through the same.


End file.
